Frame Unseen
by scarletbegonia74
Summary: My take on what we didn't get to see in the episode Frame. Told from Eames perspective.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my little ship-filled homage to Frame. I feel like Frame could have been a two hour episode. There seemed to be a lot of stuff we didn't see. Told from Alex's perspective, mostly cause I suck at Bobby-perspective, we'll see what was going on in her head while Bobby's life crumbles around him…again._

_I don't own em', just take them out to play on occasion._

So things were approaching normal again, or whatever one would construe as normal in these parts. Bobby still wasn't the Detective Goren of seven years prior. But I didn't expect such impossibilities. He'd been through a lot of changes in the last two years. If anyone knew what the death of a loved one could do…. Well…

Then it happened again. Storm clouds clung to that man like nothing I'd ever seen before. Just when I thought the rain was done falling, they found Frank Goren flat on his back, several stories below his bedroom window.

I didn't know about Frank's death until Bobby called Ross to explain where he'd been today and why he hadn't made an appearance at work yet. It hurt a little to know Bobby felt he couldn't just call me and tell _me_ what happened. But, that was the dance we did this past year. Bobby experienced tragedy, and he made sure to exclude the one person who might help him deal with it. I'd always find out anyway, then Bobby and I would play a game of run and catch up. He'd always let me catch up eventually, then act like he'd never caused me to run in the first place.

Frank's death was no different. I called Bobby as soon as I found out. He was on his way back to 1PP.

_Catch up!_

I made sure I met him outside. There is no way to gage how he's going to deal with this…..

*********

Sometimes these days, Robert Goren seemed gargantuan to me. That's not a slight about his current weight issues. Bobby was always a big guy. All the crap of the last year seem to drape itself across his frame, making him seem like King Kong to me on occasion.

Today was one of those occasions……

I tried my damndest to dig my way through the atmosphere of his pain. Standing next to him in the confines of the elevator, I felt three feet tall and Bobby wouldn't really look at me much.

"We'll make sure there is a real investigation." I affirmed. You'll be at arm's length, but I'll keep you up to speed." I tried to sound reassuring while I kept switching my gaze between Bobby's drooping shoulders and his blackened irises.

He nodded in acknowledgement and I knew I was going to have a grand time staving off Ross when it came to controlling Bobby.

*********

You know, there are a million and one blondes in this world, yet for some reason when the investigation started toward a blonde being involved, my first thought was Nicole Wallace.

Maybe Bobby isn't the only one around here who is psychic. Or maybe I've just spent too much time pirouetting in his shadow.

Bobby eventually vocalized my thoughts about Nicole once the autopsy results came back. Compressed into the pathology quarters with Rodgers, I watched as Bobby learned Nicole seduced his brother with the promise of drugs and oral copulation. Then she drugged him, later tossing him out a window like yesterday's trash. I gazed off toward M.E. Rodgers tray of dissecting tools and thought about Frank's last moments. Probably the best head he ever had. Likely because Nicole was wishing and feeling like it was Bobby. I'm sure she gave a champion's performance, knowing this was as close as she may ever get to devouring Robert O. Goren himself….

Bobby's voice snapped me back to reality. His repetitive proclamations of Nicole and her involvement were causing my nerves to rattle a bit. _Not again_, I think. Not this woman flogging Bobby's soul again. Her own pathetic excuse for love, twisted and brutal, hurting people to get close to him. Now hurting the people "close" to him.

Once upstairs I take my coffee black, I need the energy, because I now realize this is going to be a long week.

**Hope y'all liked this. Next chapter about the Gwen Chapel visit in Phoenix coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Time for me to beat some dead horses. Since the less that spectacular 8__th__ season of CI is over now. Nothing is left, but for me to rehash old episodes that made me go hmm._

_Still telling it from the voices in Eames head…_

I was never a particularly big fan of flying. Add to that fact, that I'm flying across the country with my partner. My partner, who's estranged, junkie brother has just been murdered by his arch nemesis.

We've both seen better days.

We're flying to Phoenix because we need to speak to Gwen Chapel. A young girl, that may have been the only thing Nicole Wallace ever came close to genuinely loving. Bobby suspects there will be clues with this young lady. Both of us know that regardless of the clues, Donnie is in trouble.

I take my seat next to Bobby on the plane and make the conscious decision that I will remain mute for the majority of the flight. In my mind, it's the best way to avoid discomfort for either of us. Exhausted, I almost immediately try for sleep. Bobby, on the other hand, has case files spread across his lap. He intends on obsessing for the next 5 hours. I figured he wouldn't even entertain the notion of sleep.

*********

After what may have been about ninety minutes, I jolt from a restless and uncomfortable slumber. My neck is sore and I have the faint inkling of a nightmare stirring in my conscious. Something about Nicole being a vampire and making Bobby a member of the undead by sucking the life out of him. I gaze over at my partner through a sleepy haze and I realize my nightmare might be coming true.

Bobby Goren is all stubble and gray hair. He's pale and melancholy. Each shoulder looks as if it carries hundreds of pounds of invisible cinder blocks. His brown eyes look darker than I've ever seen them. They seem to be burning holes into the paper, which he's either reading or trying to set on fire with his glare.

_So much for being mute….._

"Bobby." I whisper. "Aren't you tired? We've got a lot of ground to cover…. I'm not….." I pause. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you got a little sleep."

There... I said it.

Bobby just looks at me, expression blank as a fresh sheet of paper, and I let out a big breath and wait for his lecture.

"You're right Eames…. I'm not sure I can sleep though." Bobby's expression softens to my surprise. "You know, I didn't mention it earlier, but I just want to thank you Ea… Alex. Thank you for…." His voice trails off, as always, my cue to intervene.

"No problem Bobby." I was worried that I sounded overly sincere. "I just want you to be okay."

_Such a simple, stupid, statement……_

Bobby's mouth actually turned in the shape of a faint smile, again to my surprise.

"I know Eames….. I… I know." He nods, his expression almost could be described as dreamy, or maybe just three days without sleep.

"You're right, you know. We should both try to nap before Phoenix." Bobby gathered his papers together and slid them into his binder. I stared in amazement as my partner actually took my advice without argument.

"Hey…. Do you mind if I borrow a shoulder?" The words were out of my mouth before I could think to reel them back in.

_A smile…. That's definitely a smile._

"Yeah….of course, no problem." Bobby slid a little lower in his seat so his shoulder better met my level. I tilted my head and curled my body towards him. The faint smell of nicotine on his jacket confirmed my suspicions about Bobby's smoking habits. I felt the tension in his shoulder under my chin.

"Goodnight Bobby. " I whispered, sure that my breath was skirting his ear. Wondering if that did anything for him….

"G'night Alex." He replied and let out a huge exhale. I could feel some of the shoulder tension release with his out breath. Glancing from under my lids, I needed to know his eyes were closed, before I could truly close my own. Bobby looked so peaceful, a stark contrast to his waking life. I smiled and drifted into my own hopeful swirl of peaceful dreams, with my partner at my side.

********

At some point Bobby and I ended up holding hands.

This isn't a dream. We really did end up holding hands while we slept. The dream, on the other hand, was not the least bit sexual or lovey dovey, really. Bobby and I were walking the streets of New York and Frank kept emerging from every dark alley we passed. He kept asking us if we were going to invite him to our wedding. I felt awkward and let Bobby handle the question, but he would never answer Frank. He'd just grab my hand and run, until the next alley, where Frank appeared again.

Then I woke up. My fingers interlaced with Bobby's long, expressive ones. His grip curled around mine. One could almost assume we dreamt the same dream. After all our years together, the idea doesn't seem impossible to me.

Bobby is still sound asleep. I can tell by the gentle snoring and deep breathing pattern. I decide to keep my hand where it is. It feels nice and so very much like home, to have even limited physical contact like this. I close my eyes, but know that sleep won't come. It's too close to our destination and I'm too anxious about Bobby's response to our hand-holding.

**********

The pilot makes his announcements as we near Phoenix's airport. Bobby stirs and shifts. He squeezes my hand a few times before he breaks the grip and removes his. He looks over at me, under sleep heavy lids.

"Hey" Bobby whispers, his voice hoarse.

"Hey yourself. Get some z's finally?" I assume Bobby is not going to acknowledge the handhold.

"Yeah" He sighs. "I did." And then Bobby Goren does something that totally hits me out of left field.

He reaches down and grips my hand again, fingers interlacing.

"Thanks to you….." He trails off and looks down. This time our contact feels a little less like home and a little more like the back seat of his car. I feel a twinge in my midsection. The same twinge I sometimes feel when Bobby brushes up against me a little harder than normal. The same twinge I get when I see him after a long time of being apart. It must read in my eyes because Bobby breaks contact again and turns to reach for his binder and belongings.

"Well I'm glad." I say a little louder than I meant to. " You needed that. Glad I could be of assistance." I give a wry smile that I hope would counter the look of longing I had a minute prior.

Bobby just nodded and smiled, as we both prepared to exit the plane


	3. Chapter 3

Most people you ask, with the exception of a few cops in vice and a handful of haters at 1PP, would say I'm not a violent woman. But the thought of grabbing Nicole Wallace by her stringy blond hair, dragging her across the floor and kicking her repeatedly in the kidneys, gives me some twisted sense of contentment.

I keep my cool though, because it's my job as Robert Goren's partner. To keep my cool while I try to preserve his. _Try_ is the operative word here. I try all the time. I try because I'm a loyal partner. Loyal to a fault, some have said. I try because I care about this fragile, intelligent man. A man who has always fought for the greater good, despite life handing him shit when it came to his family. And of course, I try because I love him.

I've loved Robert O. Goren for a long time. So long, I'm not sure anymore when I started calling it love. I know I wrestled with myself over it. Long lonely nights, when I chastised myself for using thoughts of he and I, being intimate, to lull myself into peaceful sleep. If I had to guess, it was not long after I was kidnapped by Jo Gage, that the L-word started becoming part of my mental repertoire where Bobby was concerned.

But my instincts have told me all along to keep this love buried deep. To only express it through undying loyalty and concern. But both of which, Bobby has tested like never before this past year. And while I don't love him any less. But the strength and trust that binds our partnership has diminished a little. That saddens me, but with time, Bobby and I always heal.

Lately there just hasn't been enough time.

"Let's head back to the airport and see when the soonest flight rolls out to Massachusetts." Bobby implored, gripping the picture of Donnie that Nicole sent to Gwen.

"Um okay." I nodded in agreement. There was no arguing with Bobby's logic right now. I turned the rental car in the direction of the airport. It was approximately 6pm on Wednesday. In one day, we've been traveling by air for over five hours and by car for almost one. I felt like wrung out wet laundry. I needed a square meal and a shower. My partner, who was starting to resemble the Unabomber, seemed content to never, eat, shower or sleep again. I too hoped for Donnie's safety, but I said a small prayer that the next available flight wasn't until tomorrow morning.

********

"Damn!" Bobby stated as he thumped the ticket counter with his fist. First available flight to Massachusetts wasn't until 7AM Thursday morning. I looked over his hulking frame, trying to find the right words to ease King Kong into a square meal and a hotel room for the night.

Bobby turned in the direction of the car rental counter. "You know Eames if we drive….."

"We might get there by the weekend!" I replied emphatically. "7 AM tomorrow Bobby. That's it! Let's get a room and some food. You _need_ your rest."

Bobby stared ahead, then down at me. "You're right. You need to rest too…. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just by me some dinner. C'mon" I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the outside of the airport. There were abundant hotels and theme restaurants to meet our needs.

*********

After a painfully quiet dinner, Bobby and I found two adjoining rooms in the hotel right next to the airport. Bobby grabbed my bags in some weird chivalrous gesture. I let him, too tired to even think about arguing. We each entered our respective rooms for the night, knowing they had a door between them if we needed anything.

Not that we would need anything……

I was asleep about an hour when I heard something smash next door.

_Bobby!_

I reached for my piece and stalked toward the adjoining door.

"Damn it!" I heard Bobby shout. He sounded more annoyed than scared.

"Bobby, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah Eames, go back to bed!" His tone was stern. There were still noises coming from the room. It sounded like furniture moving.

"Bobby….I hope you're decent, cause I'm coming in." With my gun at my side I gave Bobby about a second to get "decent" then I opened the door.

There stood Bobby, in boxers and a t-shirt. Papers strewn about the floor. A chair overturned. My guess was that the table had been also.

"Bobby, for chrissakes. With all that's going on lately….. You scared the shit out of me! I didn't know what could be going on in here."

"Well now you know." Bobby had a very cold tone to his voice. :Your wack job partner was just losing it again, that's all."

"You know Bobby, I don't think you're a wack job I was just worried something was wrong….somebody broke in…you know…" I bent over helping Bobby retrieve his papers off the floor. Suddenly I became all too aware that my wardrobe consisted of shorts and a tank top. Very short shorts and a tank top that allowed my midriff to lay bare. This was brought back to my attention by the fact that Bobby was staring at me, opened mouth, whilst I bent over picking up his notes.

I guess if Bobby's other head was somewhat engaged, he must be feeling better. My face reddened but I took my opportunity.

"You can't sleep can you?" I inquired.

"No."

"As senior partner, it's my duty to make sure you're well rested. I'm bunking in here with you Detective Goren, since you can't seem to sleep without me on this trip." I prayed my words wouldn't cause further violence toward the furniture or anything else in his room.

"Fine." Bobby was apparently a man of one word answers this evening. He plowed around the room toward the bed. Yanking back the covers, he plopped down and replaced the covers over his large frame.

"Happy?"

"Yes, I am." I avoided eye contact as I made my way around the other side of the bed. Instead of pulling the covers back I decided to lay on top of them. Staring up at the ceiling, I reached downward blindly for Bobby's hand, forgetting it was under the covers. He yanked out his arm closest to me.

"Looking for this?" He placed his hand in front of my face like it was some sort of foreign object instead of a body part.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers through his.

"Eames……"

"Goodnight Bobby." I rolled away from him to turn off the table lamp, then rolled back. I over shot it a little and ended up bumping my head against Bobby's chest. With that he let go of my hand and raised and opened his arm.

"Eames…."

He didn't have to ask twice. I curled into his body, wrapping my free hand around his chest. His embrace felt like a million moments all wrapped up into one. He squeezed me a little, but not too much. The twinge in my belly was back about a thousand fold. Bobby's breathing was a tad labored for slumber. I closed my eyes and concentrated on sleep, hoping as I relaxed, he would as well. The last thing I remember before the alarm clock rang, was I never wanted to leave that bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_I should have mentioned in the beginning, that watching Frame would be a great boon to my mediocre little tale. Otherwise this story makes even less sense._

Not much makes me want to vomit. A glistening, bloody, heart in a box got me pretty damn close. I'm glad we actually slept the night previous, because we surely needed it after Nicole's latest expo of pain. I tried to tell Bobby to wait. To wait and not open the box. Since Frank's death, certainly since Bobby realized Nicole was involved. He'd been almost running toward these macabre punishments, like he welcomed them. Maybe because he figured he deserved them.

The drive back to NYC could only be described as gray. Bobby was gray, with grief and guilt. I was red, with anger. I still continued to hold my anger in check. Little did I know, it wouldn't be Nicole Wallace who'd cause me to eventually lose it.

********

Rodgers dropped the bombshell immediately after the DNA results came back. It was Friday and Bobby and I weren't at work more than twenty minutes, when word came up from the ME's office.

It's not Donnie.

I felt a ten second gust of relief, followed by a what the fuck, that lasted long enough for Rodgers to tell us that it was Nicole Wallace's heart in that box.

The way Bobby was arguing and lamenting about how it couldn't be Nicole. I was starting to think he wished he'd removed the offending organ himself. After barking at everyone, including me for supposedly taking "their side". King Kong stalked off into the abyss, leaving me and the newly anointed couple du jour alone. Then I was asked to leave…..I was glad to do so, Bobby's words and particularly his looks in my direction still stung. I needed some fresh air.

********

There are days I really miss Deakins. His calm and non-threatening demeanor would be greatly appreciated right now. I don't dislike Ross, mind you. But he has no finesse when it comes to handling Bobby. The two seem to butt heads, sometimes unintentionally.

When Ross came to me about Bobby's paternity. The fact that Mark Ford Brady was his biological father. I don't think I did such a good job of hiding the fact that I already knew. Sure I played along with Ross, but my lack of shock may have given me away. Appalled was the emotion to describe that moment. The moment Ross named Goren as a suspect in his own brother's murder.

"Clear him!" Ross said.

And I intended to do just that.

The end of the day was fast approaching and Bobby never resurfaced. I assumed he went to pick up Declan from the hospital. I may love Bobby, but I have trouble justifying his relationship with Declan. The man pretty much intentionally turned his own daughter into a serial killer. I understood Bobby's obligation though. Declan was his mentor and without him, Robert Goren wouldn't be the detective he is today. But I hated when Bobby disappeared on me like this. Especially right now. With all this weirdness going on. I called his cell.

6:00pm-multiple rings then to voicemail

6:30-ish pm- same as 6pm

7:15pm-straight to voicemail (fuck you Bobby!)

8:00pm-see 7:15pm

Finally at 9pm, my cell phone finally rings and it's Bobby.

"Yeah." His greeting is full of all kinds of warmth……

"Just making sure you're alive. Sorry to bother you." My temper is getting to the breaking point.

Long pause, then deep sigh… "I picked up Declan, you know how he is. Wanted to sit and talk my ear off for hours….. Look Eames I'm tired and…."

I cut him off. "Just a little common courtesy partner…. That's all."

I was about to leave it at that and hang up. When Bobby threw one of his famous Goren curve balls.

"Are you in bed yet Eames?"

I was rather taken aback by the question and I stuttered. "Uh, no…… why?"

"Cause I'm outside your building. Can you let me in?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm a rotten little stinker, letting you all hang like that… This might help explain why Eames was so nervous when Bobby went off on Ross and Rodgers, And why Goren felt so betrayed by Eames, Cause things are getting a little too personal in our favorite detectives space. Thanks for the reviews folks…Good or bad ,keep em' comin'_

There was this old song by the Jayhawks that reminded me of Bobby and I. It's called Blue and the lyrics tell me the story of two people fused together because everyone seems to fall away. That song has been wearing groves in my mental record player that past few days. I was thinking about it when my partner called at 9pm on a Friday night and told me he was outside my home.

Why, I wasn't really sure.

I've never really sought shelter in the knowledge that Robert Goren might feel for me the same way I do for him. First I assumed Bobby was too eccentric for a relationship, then I figured he was too intelligent. At some point I assumed he was too complicated and lately I knew he was too tragic. Even though I owned volumes of Goren born fantasies in my mental rolodex, I could never really peg down a specific day or event where I'd be allowed to let my feelings be known, to have them count for something.

I unlocked my door and allowed Bobby to enter. His eyes were red ringed. I wondered if he'd been crying. He smelled of cigarettes and it masked that typical Bobby smell of soap and male-ness. I loved that smell…..

"What's going on Bobby?" I folded my arms across my chest, another nighttime outfit of tight shorts and tank top adorned my figure. This time I wasn't so much at ease with the exposure.

"Ea….Alex….." He trailed off. "I didn't mean that today. About you taking their side…. I know that's not true and…."

"I know Bobby, it's okay. It was a shock to all of us…. Nicole…. Well I always figured one of us would have to kill her." I kept my tone gentle and tried to form a smile, but I was tiring a little of being so politically correct.

As always my psychic partner senses my angst and replies accordingly.

"It's always okay, isn't it Eames?" Bobby's tone changed a little, he adopted a more dominant posture and stepped closer to me. I felt goose bumps break out along my arms.

"What do you mean Bobby? I'm tired and I'm not sure I'm up for this tonight….."

"What about you Eames? Are you okay? I've been meaning to be better about asking you that more often."

I wasn't sure if Bobby was being sarcastic or not. I played along as if he were sincere.

"I'm fine Bobby, I just worry about you. I can't…… I know this has been…."

I couldn't find the words so I took the coward's route and turned, walking toward my couch and out of Bobby's shadow. I needed to collect my thoughts.

I faced him again. "I just want to help you. That's all I've ever wanted Bobby. I'm your partner. It matters to me…. All of this…..this mess, your brother. We need to get to the bottom of this. For you….for both of us okay."

Bobby followed me over to the couch. I was in his shadow again and I could see that he was indeed crying. He was actually letting me bear witness to his genuine emotions. I'm not sure if this was an intimate gift or some horrid curse. I felt like it could be a little of both. There he stood, six foot three inches, two hundred some odd pounds of unending tragedy.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

What the hell would you do?

I wrapped my arms around him, practically throwing myself into his girth, like a football player throws themselves at a tackle dummy. I squeezed him as hard as my short arms could muster. My head landing square against his heart. Trying desperately not to make this the least bit seductive, I brought my hands up to his head and stoked his hair. I felt Bobby sob and with each earth shaking cry he sunk further and further down on me. Once I could hold his weight no longer, we both slid to the floor, still in an embrace when we landed. At this level it was easier for me to comfort him. I said nothing, but slowly brought his head down into my lap. I stroked his hair and his neck and his tears for what felt like hours. My mind numb, my heart bleeding.

Eventually Bobby fell asleep, head still resting in my lap. As much as I didn't want to disturb him, my back was aching. I gently slid his head off my lap and onto a sofa pillow. Then I successfully curled myself against him on the floor. My back to him, we were positioned like two spooning lovers. I silently cursed myself for enjoying the closeness that Bobby's breakdown provided. Before I could continue that thought, Bobby wrapped his arm around my midsection and pulled me further into him. I grabbed onto his arm like a kid grabs the lap bar of a roller coaster. I felt his face bury itself in my hair, his nose brushing over my neck. I began to feel the first stirrings of my arousal,

Then it happened……

"I love you Alex."

His words barely audible, whispered into my neck. I could feel his hot breath pour over me like molasses.

My first response was to keep absolutely still. Like somehow, if I didn't move, everything would be okay. Bobby wouldn't run away or feel regret that he said those words to me. Then I felt his body tense around mine and I knew there was no turning back….

I had to say it.

"I love you too, Bobby."

He relaxed and squeezed my midsection harder. At that moment, I felt his erection pressing against my back and there was no mistakening my response to all this closeness. When Bobby relaxed his grip a little, I took the opportunity to turn around and face him.

I always thought our first kiss would be precipitated by alcohol, not tragedy. My fantasies usually had us standing, not laying. His apartment, not mine. But I'll take what I can get…. My apartment, on the floor, in front of the couch……Whatever….

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. And I remember thinking how Bobby always was beautiful to look at, in all his incarnations. Even now, after death had been his sidecar companion for months…. He was beautiful.

Those were my last thoughts before his lips came crashing down on mine. He was all stubble and fullness and very little tongue. We rained kisses down each other's faces and necks. Our pecks more comforting, than seductive. But the result was that same for me regardless and I almost became a little uncomfortable with the level of arousal I was experiencing.

We both paused for a moment to come up for air. Bobby had that look now. The one where he expected the other shoe to drop. He held my gaze with that look and asked me the inevitable Bobby question…..

"Please Alex….. This isn't out of pity, is it?"

I felt bold and maybe it was a mistake. Only time will tell. But I took Bobby's hand and gently led it down to my shorts. I pulled forward the waistband and guided him in, pushing his hand along my soaking wet core.

"Does that feel like pity, Bobby?"

Like the expert I always imagined him to be, Bobby's fingers immediately curled in response to my wet and swollen folds. He applied pressure with his palm as he delicately worked his fingers along all the most sensitive areas. I gasped and sank my head into his collarbone. His rubbing became harder and two of his fingers had now wound their way inside of me.

"Oh my god….. Bobby!" I could barely catch my breath and knew I was about a millisecond away from the most gut wrenching orgasm of my life.

"Alex…. Look at me. I want to see you" Bobby's breathing was labored as he made his request.

I looked up at him and no longer saw the hangdog expression of defeat.

No, this was a man on a mission…..

His eyes were dark, filled with passion and lust. We locked gazes and I knew I better not break the stare. Or I just might lose the best orgasm of my life. I liked this type of confidence on Bobby. He wore it so well.

He began to thrust his fingers harder, bending them just right. His palm applying perfect pressure. My pelvis started to rock involuntarily and I jolted forward as every muscle in my body clenched, then released. I called out Bobby's name over and over and over as I fell into him. Unending spasms rippling through my mid-section like tidal waves….over and over. Until I was filled with nothing but a peaceful calm.

Bobby ran a hand his hand through my hair and I could smell my sex on him. The mixture of our pheromones was intoxicating. Made me feel like I was ready to go again. I snaked my hand down to his erection, but surprisingly he grabbed it and pulled it away.

"Bobby…. It's your turn." I pouted. "I want to make you feel like you made me feel. I want to show you how much I love you…."

It amazing how an orgasm acts as truth serum.

"You just did Alex…. You just did." He kissed me gently and motioned with his expression that he felt sleep was the next appropriate task at hand.

"Well at the very least , let's go to bed." I knew Bobby's and my backs weren't up for a night on the floor.

We then shifted slowly to my bed. I helped Bobby out of his clothes and despite my body's protests, I did it modestly.

Curling up under the covers, we knew there wasn't much time before our bliss was shattered by daylight and an alarm clock.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yes, I did take some artistic license with my story and rearranged the actual televised script a little. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and input, y'all. A special shout out to my shippy peeps on the USA board, redheaded_tigger, bogoalexea, and unicorn66. Thanks for the support!_

I don't like working Saturdays. Who the hell does, really? But I'm on a mission right now. A mission to clear my partner in the murder of his brother.

My partner….

He woke up before the alarm went off this morning. And it's not like one of those awkward morning after type things. You know the type,. Where one person sneaks out on the other because, they don't want to face the first post-coital talk.

Bobby gently whispered in my ear as he unraveled himself from my bed and body.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out I've got a lot of stuff…."

The morning light was just starting to break through the shades. Everything was gray again, including Bobby. Our temporary vacation of lust and affection terminated. The words he said as he made his way out my door would haunt me, even more than our proclamations of love last evening.

"Whatever happens Eames…. I meant what I said…last night Alex, I meant every word."

I shifted in the bed and turned so I could face him. Peering through sleepy eyes.

"I meant what I said too Bobby. I love you. And we're gonna figure this out….okay?"

Yes, I phrased my answer in the form a of question. I did so because the furrowed brow of worry and regret had returned to it's home on Bobby's forehead. It didn't make me doubt my love. But I was starting to wonder about the "okay" part again.

Like a ghost, Bobby then dissolved out of my bedroom. The gray, predawn lighting, making his exit even more spectral. All he left me with were his words, and they were going to be extra heavy to carry around on this particular day.

*******

Any stress and tension alleviated by last night's earth shattering orgasm, was back in spades not more than ten minutes into my shift. Ross had me run Bobby's LUDs. I'd feel bad about doing it under the best circumstances. But after last night, I was feeling downright awful.

Of course no calls to Phoenix or Pittsfield. And outside of the call Bobby made to Frank the night before his death, the only person he ever seemed to call was me. I shuddered at the thought of how lonely his existence was.

I keep telling myself, this is to clear Bobby. And I believe it with every fiber of my being. There is no way in hell Robert Goren is a killer. His father could be Charlie Manson, for all I cared. There was just no way!

My bigger concern became Bobby's reaction. That concern began to grow, when I found out Ross had someone checking Bobby's financial records too. I'll never understand what Ross's problem with Bobby was. Since he became our Captain ,he sometimes treated Bobby like a delinquent and me, Bobby's parole officer. I was always careful about showing my superiors respect, but right now Ross's tactics were down right infuriating. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it together.

*********

The first time I saw Bobby since he left my bedroom this morning, he was barreling his way into Ross's office like a grizzly bear going in for the kill. I jumped and spun in his direction, mid-discussion with Ross about Bobby's possible status as a murderer. The look on my face and the feeling I had were on par with the kind of guilt one could illustrate when being caught cheating on a lover. I had that feeling of unyielding filth. How could I tell this man I love him one night, and help my boss violate his privacy the next day? It didn't help that he addressed his first question toward me.

"You think I'm capable of killing my brother?"

I don't get the chance to tell him how I'm desperately trying to clear him. How I can't and don't believe in a million years that my partner….my friend and now my potential lover, could ever be capable of such monstrosities. I don't get that chance, because like a shot, Bobby is on Ross. Swiping his fist mere inches from the Captain's face. I've never seen such violence or even the inkling of it, come from Robert Goren. All I can do is my best imitation of a statue. Head down or facing the wall ahead, arms folded across my chest, I can no longer make eye contact with Bobby.

"You guys wanna pry? Then knock yourselves out!" Bobby yells and tosses the paternity results at the floor between the Captain and I.

I suddenly find my voice again and desperately try to catch eyes with Bobby.

"That's NOT what this is about!"

He won't give me the relief of even a partial glance. He gets up in Ross's face again and continues on about how if his father's a killer, than he must be. After eyeing Ross and giving him his own version of a psychotic smirk, Bobby storms away.

In shock and mostly out of anger I ask Ross if that worked for him. The light in my head goes on and I now realize, as much as I despise the man, I need to talk to Declan Gage.

**********

You know there aren't many people who I can't stand to share space with. Declan Gage would probably be my number one choice if I was asked. My portion of the interview ends rather quickly. My anger and stress levels through the roof, it's all can do to not pull out my piece and blow Gage away after he accuses me of setting Bobby up. I'm not even sure what the loon bases his ideas on. But it makes me nauseous that he seems to see through my professional veneer to the deep and rather dysfunctional love Bobby and I seem to have for one another. Honestly, that was the main reason I needed to leave the room. Declan's insight was choking me and he knew it.

I have no idea when Bobby made his way down to the morgue. I just know I ran pretty damn fast when I got the text that he was freaking out on Rodgers. I don't condone Bobby's actions, but I do understand them. When Ross and I get downstairs I hear Bobby yelling.

"THIS IS MY LIFE!"

I whip around the corner to find Rodgers cowering.. Surgical instruments strewn about the room.

This is enough.

I can't hide inside this case while Bobby self destructs. I need to clear him, but right now I need to help him, to talk to him. If he'll even let me.

" C'mon Bobby, let's take a walk."


	7. Chapter 7

Did you ever notice when Bobby and I feel betrayed by one another, we refer to each other as "Detective"? Not Eames or Goren, certainly not Bobby or Alex and I guess I can take solace that it's not bitch or bastard either.

I try to plead my case to the man who just lost his mother and brother and seems to be losing his mind. The man who held me and told me he loved me last night. And he just called me "Detective"…… Doubt was filling the air between us.

We walk a few more steps and I stop to face him, hoping and praying he'll finally face me, and he does.

I tell him about the insurance policy under William Brady. I knew he knew nothing about it. Instead of spending the day ranting and raving, if he'd only let me talk to him earlier….

The tension in his shoulders dissipated a bit .His breathing slowed. I can tell he's realizing I'm playing on his team now and maybe he knew that all along. But he needed reassurance.

"Somebody's gas lighting you…."

"That's what Declan said…."

"Ever think it might _be _Declan?"

Bobby seemed to deflate a little before my eyes.

I took him by the sleeve and led him to sit on a bench away from most of the crowd.

"You need to think about it Bobby.. Declan knows more than what he's saying. The man is pointing at everyone, desperate to make you look everywhere, but at him. Bobby, he even said it could be _me_…..setting you up."

The cogs were starting to turn, I could see it in his eyes.

"Bobby you should head home. Think about what I said. Get some rest….. We'll re-interview Declan tomorrow Bobby…. We'll get to the bottom of this."

When I said the part about going home, Bobby's face changed. The semi-relaxed expression morphed to worry again.

"Eames…. I can't go home….I can't sit around all night…thinking…." He wiped his mouth with the front of his hand and looked down at the ground.

"Bobby you can stay at my place, or if it's more comfortable I can stay at yours. I'll make sure you get some sleep." I laced my fingers over his and tried to squeeze his hand while it rested on his shaking knee. He still wouldn't make eye contact and a pained expression washed over his face. Certainly not the result I was going for.

"Eames..…" Bobby shook his head. "Alex…. what we did the other night….Look I really appreciated you taking care of me…. Comforting me. But I can't…." He finally looked up.. "I can't do this with you right now."

"Do what?" Despite my best efforts I started to feel that my temper was about to be lost. "Do what Bobby? What the hell _are _we doing? You're life is falling apart and I'm trying to help you. Because I love you, not for any other reason." I struggled to keep my voice calm. "I don't want _anything _from you right now, other than for you to be alright….to get through this!" My voice started to raise with each word. "This isn't _pity_ Bobby! I've loved you for…..I can't even remember for how long! And you know what, if you can't handle that, I'm not sure there's much I can do about it!" I stood and readied myself to walk away. "You can try to push me away. You can live in inside your head…inside this tragedy forever. But I'm not going away Bobby." I lowered my face to his, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "I'll never make it that easy for you Bobby Goren."

I turned to walk away when I felt Bobby grab my arm.

"I know." He stated simply and stared up at me with the faintest hint of a smile. How quickly this man could dissolve my anger with even the most half-hearted of attempts.

"I need to stop at my place first, get some things. Then…"

"I'll drive." I interrupted. "I imagine with your little display in the morgue today, Ross won't fight us for taking the rest of the day off."

"Yeah" Bobby chimed in. "He'll be busy arranging my psych consult for the rest of the day anyhow"

I rolled my eyes. "You know Bobby, I'm not siding with Ross, but it wouldn't hurt you to talk to somebody."

A smart assed expression fell over Bobby's face as he looked at me.

"I thought that person was you."

"Touché' detective…. touché.."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reading and reviewing folks. I guess I'm taking artistic license again. I really not sure what the time span was supposed to be in Frame. I based some of my timeline on outfit changes Eames and Goren made throughout the episode. I sort of assumed when the clothing changed, the day must have changed. With that theory at work, the final questioning of Gage at the end of the ep, had to be on a different day then Goren's two flip outs. Both he and Eames had different clothing on. Plus Bobby is minus a beard. Of course we all know how consistent LOCI's wardrobe and make up can be with disappearing, then reappearing beards;-)_

_I did screw up the Jo Gage visit. Based on wardrobe, Bobby did visit her the same day he flipped out at work. I'll try to work that into this chapter somehow._

After Bobby gathered some belongings from his apartment, he became rather jumpy.

"What's up Bobby? What are you thinking?" I started pointing the SUV in the direction of my home, when Bobby gazed over at me. He looked…. Well the best word I could use to describe it was frightened.

"Eames….. I hate to ask this of you…But I was thinking."

"What Bobby? What do you need?" I interjected.

"Jo Gage…. I know how you feel about that and I don't expect you to come in there with me. But…."

"It's ok Bobby." I headed the vehicle toward I-95. "Where is she at again?"

"Thanks Eames. I just think she might…"

"Bobby we probably should have talked to her days ago."

Bobby then directed me toward the institution housing Jo Gage, with promises that I didn't have to go with him and face my one time captor and potential murderess.

********

"She bit off her tongue."

I was surprised to see Bobby poke his head in the driver's side window so soon.

"Huh?" I was a tad unsure if I heard him right.

"Jo Gage is on life support. She's in a coma, blood loss from biting off her tongue." Bobby turned and looked out over the parking lot. "Happened right after Declan came to visit for the first time since her incarceration."

"So he lied about that too. What else has he lied about? I inquired. Then I suppressed a tiny urge to smile at the thought of Jo Gage, eviscerating her tongue with her own teeth. A chill passed through me. I knew Jo was more to be pitied. But it's tough to pity someone who hits you, cuts you and tethers you to a hook from a ceiling for twenty four or so hours. Forcing you to listen to the death of another human being. I took a few deep breaths, trying not to let my mind wander to far down that dark path. Bobby must have read my expression. He reached in the window and tilted my chin towards his face.

"Let's get out of here Alex."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

**********

It was dark by the time Bobby and I pulled up to my place. He asked if he could smoke a cigarette before he came inside. I told him I'd make us dinner and maybe he'd like to lay down for a nap while I cooked. I was getting out the fixings for dinner when Bobby emerged inside my dwelling.

"Uh, I'm gonna take a shower first, then I'll lay down. If you don't mind."

"No Bobby. Not at all, help yourself. Lay down when your finished and I'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

Bobby stopped and stared at me for what seemed like a very long minute.

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem Bobby." The weight of his stare caused my stomach to twist a little. You know, under different circumstances, I'd say screw dinner and I'd follow Bobby into that shower. Determined to show him some erotic uses for a loofah, among other things. But since our already somewhat dysfunctional partnership, began it's physical manifestation of yearning on rather shaky ground, at a rather shaky time. I decide to keep chopping chicken breast and vegetables. Steaming rice, instead of my libido.

"Eames, you have another towel?"

Or maybe I would get my chance to at least peek….

"I'll grab you one from the linen closet." I grabbed two towels, just in case. Tapping on my bathroom door, I gasped a little when Bobby opened it a crack. Enough for me to see he shaved his beard. I think he may have been able to see my Adam's apple bob, I swallowed so hard. Tendrils of steam and the smell of soap curled around me. I was internally chastising myself again because I was becoming aroused.

"Uh here." Was all I could manage and I lifted the towels toward him. I leaned a little to the left to try and catch a gander of my partner in the "all together". I didn't want to be obvious but there really was no other way.

"Thanks." Bobby grabbed both towels. He paused for a second. "You looking for something in here?" His lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"Um..no." My eyes averted to the floor and then back up again. "You shaved….I just… it just threw me off a little. It looks good though." I struggled with my words backing up a foot with each pointless stammer I made.

"Thanks. I'm going to finish up now." Goren smirk still engaged. "Come and get me when dinner is finished.

Shit! I had forgotten about dinner and ran into the kitchen to luckily find my rice wasn't burnt.

After another thirty minutes or so of chopping and steaming and I had a pretty decent stir fry at my disposal. I checked on Bobby and found him fast asleep on my bed. I crept closer. He looked so peaceful. His large frame sprawled across my empty seeming sleeping area. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and freshly shaven, he looked youthful. I sat next to his slumbering presence. Took my opportunity to take in his beauty, his scent. I felt like I needed to touch his face. I wanted to run my fingers over his full lips. I wanted to kiss him again. I was far hungrier for Bobby than any food that was waiting in my kitchen. The memories of Bobby fingering me to orgasm played over and over in my head. As real as it was, at this moment, last night seemed like another universe.

I couldn't stop myself. I rationalized that Bobby wouldn't mind. He might have been lamenting about relationship confusion today, but he did kiss me first. With that thought as my excuse, I ran my index and middle fingers over Bobby's lips. I traced the backs of those same fingers over his cheek. I ran both thumbs over his temples and forehead. Digging my other fingers into his curls, still slightly damp. Just then Bobby's eyes shot open.

I pulled my hands away like I just touched fire.

"Don't stop." Bobby sounded surprisingly contented. "That felt very nice."

"You know Bobby, I sort of owe you… you know… some nice feelings." I smirked to get the flirtiness of my statement across.

"You don't owe me anything Alex. What I did to you….with you, last night…. Well you don't owe me. That's not what this is about."

I slid my fingers into his hair again. "But Bobby I want to make you feel nice. I actually want to make you feel a lot better than nice."

Bobby sighed and stretched himself. I took the opportunity to lean forward into the bed and lay against him. He wrapped his arms around me and drew my head to his chest.

" I just don't want to screw this up Eames. You are everything to me. You're all I have."

"I don't want to screw this up either Bobby." I pulled my head out of his chest and looked at him. I could see his apprehension starting to return. I gently and quickly kissed his chin.

"You hungry? Cause dinner's been ready for a little while."

"I'm starving."

We both made our way to the kitchen.

********

Over dinner we set up our game plan for dealing with Declan. Bobby thought the best way to get him to finally tell his version of the truth would be to make me the "bad guy". He already resented the closeness Bobby and I had, so we both thought we'd play that card to set things in motion. Bobby was starting to realize that Declan knew more than he was saying. That he may just have had something to do with Frank's death. As dinner and our discussion progressed I could see Bobby was starting to look pained again.

"Are you having a service for Frank?"

A shitty way to change the subject, but I was curious.

"I wasn't planning on anything big. I need to find Donnie first. After all of this crap is cleared up, I need to find Donnie."

"We'll find him." I said as I finished the last of my stir fry.

I felt myself getting tired and wondering where I'd be sleeping tonight.

Then the psychic reads my mind again and I wonder if I have a teleprompter on my forehead that displays my thoughts.

"I bet your beat too Eames. I'll take the couch and you can have your bed."

"Oh for crying out loud Bobby! I had one of the best orgasms of my life in your arms last night. One of the few I've had in the presence of another person in the last decade!" My tone was a little bitchier than I originally meant. "You can and will sleep in my bed… with me. I promise I'll control myself." My tone went from bitchy to sarcastic and I put my palms up in the air to illustrate my point.

Bobby smiled again. This time it was a full on genuine grin.

"Who says I can control myself?"


	9. Chapter 9

So I kept my end of the bargain in the bed with Bobby. I was decent. Kept my hands to myself for the most part, at least in the beginning of the night. Somewhere around 1AM, Bobby had a nightmare. He couldn't remember the contents of it. All I know is that he started to thrash around. He was positioned behind me, so I turned and started to whisper his name.

"Bobby….. Bobby, wake up. It's me Alex. It's Eames, Bobby." I shook his shoulder gently. The thrashing stopped and Bobby appeared to still be asleep. I stayed facing him and dipped my head into the pillow to resume sleep, when I heard him speak.

"Alex….you think we're doing the right thing…..with Declan? I just can't believe it….Why?" His voice was cracking as he was questioning me about the motives of his former mentor.

"I don't know why Bobby, but I suppose we'll find out tomorrow." I touched his face and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Now go back to sleep."

But he didn't.

He continued to stare at me and his arm which was draped around my mid-section in a very non-seductive manner, started to snake downward. Before I could say a word, I felt Bobby caressing my backside. His other hand, which was beneath him, wound out from under him. With that hand, he began to trace circles on my bare midriff with his finger.

"Bobby….." I was whining now. "I thought we were going with a "hands off" policy this evening?"

His hand tracing the circles started creeping higher, tracing the undersides of my breasts. I was rendered pretty much speechless.

"Maybe I don't wanna keep my hands to myself." Bobby murmured and cupped my ass.

There was something about Bobby, in the dark of night, in my apartment, in my bed. The peace he must have found there. It was a temporary sanctuary from his currant daytime hell.

And I was more than happy to provide…..

Our kisses were practically suffocating. Our clothes quickly shed. I sunk below the covers to pull off Bobby's sweat pants and boxers. I still figured I owed Bobby Goren a good turn. As much as I wanted to make love to him in the traditional sense. Something in my subconscious, with a voice that sounded like Bobby's, told me to wait. Wait until after this insanity with Declan and Wallace and Frank was over.

I gently pushed Bobby's chest with my palm, signaling for him to lay on his back. When he realized what I had in mind he put up a feeble protest.

"Ummm…. Eam…Alex, you don't have to do…Oh my god!"

I silenced his protest by running my tongue across his shaft. It had been years…. Well, it actually had been since Joe, that I even really entertained the thought of giving a man oral sex, yet alone completing the act. I mean I thought about this with Bobby. There were times I fantasized about it. And now it seemed so surreal as his thighs quivered beneath my hands. I reached under him, cupping his ass and caressing his balls, while I continued to work wonders with my mouth.

Kind of like riding a bike, I guess. You really don't forget.

"Oh god Alex…. I'm gonna come _very_ soon if you don't stop." Bobby was sufficiently breathless. I liked the sound of it.

I stopped tonguing the head of his cock long enough to stare up at him, all innocence and virtue.

"Then I won't stop."

I made my voice as matter of fact as I could. Bobby's sighed and sank his head back into the pillow and I continued by pleasure assault. Bobby wasn't lying either. I tried to tease a little more distance out of him, but not more than a minute after his warning he delivered the goods. When I did this with Joe I always thought it was the sexiest thing a woman could do. To take all that her partner could give. And I did just that for Bobby tonight, and it felt a little strange. But it also felt so very right.

Not much in the way of words were exchanged after I finished. Bobby scooped me up, so I was face to face with him. He whispered a few thank you's in my ear. He was just so tired. The last words he said as he faded into a blissful post coital sleep…

"I love you Alexandra Eames"


	10. Chapter 10

Morning light pours through the windows of my bedroom and today is definitely not gray. The sun is shining and the irony is not lost on me, that despite the weather, this is going to be a dark day for Bobby.

This is the day he will find out Declan was behind the murder of his brother.

I imagine you're asking yourself how I could possibly know this already. Well I certainly don't know for sure. But my instincts, which are potentially skewed thanks to the nut job's daughter, tell me he _has_ to be involved. Why, is the question I don't have the answer to.

Bobby looked nauseous or maybe pained most of the morning. We went over some theories in the interrogation room, but mostly Bobby was quiet.

Too quiet.

We play good cop, bad cop. Today I'm the bad cop and I reinforce Declan's hatred of me by telling him and Bobby that they are out of their minds.

Then I leave and take my place behind the glass.

What I hear and see saddens and sickens me, but it doesn't surprise me. Declan, in all is perverse glory, likens Bobby's to a puzzle. Tells Bobby he did it all for him. Manipulating, then killing Nicole. Getting Frank killed. All for Bobby, all to _free_ him of dead weight. So he could engage again. Whatever the fuck that really meant…..

I feel myself getting dizzy as I watch. My mind is swaying with the knowledge of what this confession will do to my partner's soul. Any stirrings of excitement of newly found love are washed away by the heavy feeling of dread over Bobby's newly found knowledge.

There is no way I can clean all of this up. I'm not sure I'd even know where to start.

But as I see Bobby rise and make his way out of the interrogation room, look of unending grief on his face. I try to shake off my doubt. As always, it'll be up to me to be the backbone of this partnership. To be a steadfast sounding board for the man I supposedly love, above and beyond professional terms. This is what I'll be, because it's the dance Robert Goren and I do. And if I ever step out of my role in this dance, it'd be over.

And none of us wants that.

**********

Ross takes Bobby aside after they move Declan to lock up. He tells him that Bobby must take leave again, albeit a much shorter one this time. It's mandatory after the death of a loved one and paid in full. As for any psych consults on the horizon, Ross said he'd check back in with Bobby after he returned to duty, After what a prick Ross had been over the last few days, I thought that was a fair deal.

I'm not sure what to say to Bobby, as he cleans out from his desk what belongings he'll need for the next two weeks,

"Can you let me know when Frank's service is? I want to be there." I try not to sound like a nag.

"Umm…. Yeah sure Eames, I'll call you." He rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "I'm not sure when…. I wanna try and find Donnie again. I gotta at least try."

"Sure Bobby… and if you need any help with that….." I trailed off, at a loss for what to say.

He stopped sorting out the things on his desk and stared at me.

"I'll call you Eames….Alex." He averted his eyes downward when he said my first name. And the look told me not to expect much in the way of phone calls from Bobby. My partner was planning on immersing himself in this. Deep in the guilt and responsibility, as sure as he killed Frank himself.

I sat as my desk and watched him shuffle over to the elevator. I couldn't let him go like this. Maybe I felt overly responsible due to our recent proclamations of love. I sprang from my desk and ran to him while he waited for his elevator. I didn't care if our colleagues saw my sprint and had their own secret suspicions.

They were right, of course. But I stopped giving a shit about thirty minutes ago….

Or however long ago Declan lay his sociopathic tendencies at my partner's feet.

I reached Bobby before he ducked into an elevator, grabbing his arm.

"Bobby!"

He looked at me with agitation, then looked around the room behind me. As if to illustrate, not here, not now.

The elevator dinged shut and the one next to it opened. I pulled him inside and luckily no one else was there.

"Are you staying at your place tonight?" I was done beating around the bush.

"Eames, I so appreciate your help and the past two nights, but I need to be alone tonight."

"Why?"

Yep, I was done holding back.

"So you can process Declan's shit over and over in your head? So you can let him get inside and goad you into thinking that this….all of this is your doing!?!" I held my hands up in the air to illustrate my point.

Ding, we were now in the parking garage.

"Alex you _don't_ understand!" He started taking bigger strides toward his vehicle.

"Oh and who does Bobby? Do you? Do you understand any of this? Being alone, left to wallow in it. Will that make you understand it better?" I jumped in front to prevent him from running out on me.

"Bobby Goddamn it! Don't push me away! Not this time, damn it!" I put my hands flat against his chest to prevent him from advancing . He pushed forward anyway.

"NO!" I yelled. I was starting to feel the beginnings of tears edging along the corners of my eyes.

Bobby stared ahead and wouldn't look down at me.

"Detective…" He said in a threatening tone. "Move… or I will move you."

"Fine." My voice quivering, giving away the fact that I was now full on crying. "You want to be alone….then be alone." I stepped to the side giving Bobby a clear straight-away to his car. But before he could move. I reached up and tipped his chin so he was forced to look at me..

"I love you Bobby Goren and whatever happens I mean that…. I mean every word!"

I threw his own words. The ones he said to comfort and reassure me the other morning, back up in his face. I hoped it would help him really see me and not just the abyss that was circling around him like a bloodthirsty shark.

He took two sharp and shallow breaths, then dropped his things on the ground. He grabbed me, pulling up my body so hard, my feet went airborne. His arms swallowing me in a great big hug.

"I love you so much Alex" He whispered into my ear. I just don't want to hurt you….I can't lose you … I don't want to take you down with me."

I tried to respond but Bobby was holding me so tight I was lucky to breathe, yet alone speak.

After a few minutes, he slowly undid his embrace and let my feet touch the earth again.

"I promise…. I'll call you.

I nodded.

There wasn't much more I could do.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers and all my peeps at the LOCI board. Especially my ship-mates bogoalexea, unicorn66, and redheaded_tigger, and non-ship mate unsteady for the input and support._

_Rated M folks...._

I felt like a teenager nursing a overblown crush, Or maybe I'm a stalker. Checking my phone every fifteen minutes or so, looking for a text or a missed call or a voicemail. I've officially gone insane.

Maybe I should be talking to psych instead of Bobby.

Eight years of this…. This unrequited and unrelenting thing…. I guess I can call love. Though I imagine some folks would call it crazy. And yes, sometimes I think I'm a bit masochistic too.

After spending a few moments silently questioning my romantic motives over a Lean Cuisine, I jump because I hear my cell phone ringing.

"Hey Lex." My sister, always the chipper one.

"Hey." I knew I was already failing at keep the personal crisis out of my tone,

"What's up? You sound beat."

Nothing gets by her.

"It's been a rough week, we had a tough case. My…my partner's brother was murdered and it's just been….. Well, it's been tough."

"Wow….Well, tell Bobby I'm sorry."

I'd like to tell Bobby a lot of things right now.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Okay Lex?" Just then I heard my phone beep.

Goren

"Ok, I gotta go anyway. See ya." I hated to be that abrupt with my sister, but I was fearful I'd lose Bobby's call.

I clicked over.

"Hey!"

Now I just sounded desperate.

"Hello…. How are you?"

Bobby and his stupid pleasantries. How the hell did he think I was?

"Waiting for you. What's going on?"

"I've been packing."

He's packing…..great.

"Where are you going?"

"My aunt….. My mother's sister. I called her when Frank passed…. She called me back today, said she'd like me to come out and visit my family. I thought maybe now would be a good time for that… you know."

My stomach dropped a little and my heart felt heavy. I tried to disguise my sadness.

"That's great Bobby. What about Frank's funeral?"

" I tried calling around today and I can't find Donnie anywhere. I talked to the priest who did Mom's service and he said we could work something out for this Tuesday. I just need to close this Eames… Put Frank in a proper resting place."

We were back to "Eames". And it broke my heart just a little more than the prospect of Bobby's departure did.

"Well, I'll be there… If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is."

I felt like we were a million miles apart already. Despite what I said, Bobby was going to dwell in his sorrow alone, not a damn thing I could do about it.

"Bobby…." I had no words and I was tired. So damn tired of running.

_Catch up_

" Eames can you unlock your door? My hands are full."

"What!"

I ran, almost taking a header over the arm of the couch. My pulse quickened with the glee of a teenager seeing her crush after a long hiatus.

I spun all my locks and threw open the door, still talking into my cell phone like a dork. While coming face to face with my partner. His arms were weighed down with an overnight bag, and a boatload of Chinese takeout.

I quickly hung up my phone and grabbed the takeout and the overnight bag.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to barge in on you like this." Bobby was a tad out of breath but seemed in better spirits than he did this afternoon,

"Oh god Bobby…. You didn't I…"

He interrupted. "I just figured…. After what you said in the parking garage today. Well I figured I'd better show up here tonight. Bobby paused. His face showing a lack of certainty. "That wasn't presumptuous of me…was it?"

"God no." I figured it was safe to do so based on Bobby's surprise appearance, so I threw my arms around his neck to show how much I welcomed him. I pressed my face against his neck and nuzzled my lips on his pulse. I could feel it quicken as I started to lick and rub my lips over it.

"Alex…" My name was his exhale. I felt so desperate for him. It bothered me how badly addicted I was becoming to having this man's physical being pressed against mine. I yearned to take apart Bobby Goren with my mouth, my body, my soul. Take him apart and pleasure him back together again. A brighter, happier Bobby. His troubles left behind by my ability to show him that he _is_ indeed loved.

"You hungry?" I slithered off of his neck and body and tried to make the question sound as seductive as I could. To be fair, I wanted to give the poor guy a chance to eat. He'd need the energy for later perhaps.

He wrapped his arm around me tightly.

"Um…yeah, I'm pretty damn hungry. Starving actually."

I felt my head get a little fuzzy and my panties grow damp. I was pretty sure Bobby wasn't talking about the takeout sitting on the counter behind us.

He slid off his coat and threw it over a chair. Then he proceeded to hover over me, using his height to an advantage as he forced me against the inside of the archway to my kitchen.

I had a feeling not many words were going to be exchanged. Bobby was in control and I was his slave.

Not that I had a problem with that.

He ran a finger along the bridge of my nose and over my lips, then running it down along my blouse. Swiftly opening button after button, until his patience was lost as he instead, just pulled my shirt apart. I was visibly panting and trembling. My shirt open and my bra exposed. But my nervous trepidation wasn't due to the exposure of my skin. It was because of the look in Bobby's eyes. All lust, with a touch of crazy perhaps….

He assaulted my chest with his full lips. Pushing his hands under my bra with little finesse. He made up for that, by elegantly running the tip of his tongue over both my nipples, sending my back into an arch. Making me wish we were laying and not standing so I could feel his full body against mine.

He broke contact and gave me a look of lustful determination, then reached behind and snapped open my bra with one hand. I wiggled my arms so it would fall to the floor, then reached forward to grab the bottom of Bobby's t-shirt. He helped me raise it over his long arms and it hit the floor as well.

We crashed together, kissing, and I basked in the full skin on skin contact. My breasts grazing his skin, the feeling of his chest hair against my nipples was intoxicating. Bobby pushed his tongue as far into my mouth as it would go and I obliged him, by sucking on it. He scooped his two hands under my derriere and lifted me. I wrapped my arms around him and prayed we were going to the bedroom.

But the couch was closer.

And that's where he plopped me down. Then Bobby got on his knees before me. He yanked open my slacks and in one shot, pulled both them and my panties down and off.

"So beautiful….. So perfect." He murmured barely loud enough for me to hear.

I squirmed at the sight of him, drinking me in. I knew or at least I hoped about what was to come next.

Bobby trailed his fingers lightly along my inner thighs, using just enough force to spread them apart. Not that much was needed. He ran his fingers over my folds. Barely tracing the tips over my most sensitive parts.

He gazed up at me with a look so tender and earnest. "I've dreamed of this…" He whispered, a second before his mouth devoured me. Licking and kissing, even gently biting, sending me into another space in my mind. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to put the events of the last few days together. Questioning how it all came down to this. I was jolted back to my own pre-orgasmic reality when Bobby's licking became more frenzied and his fingers slid inside of me. The waves of pleasure were so intense, I knew I was in for the short hall, but seconds before my release was about to explode, Bobby withdrew. Fingers, tongue and face, he pulled away and got to his feet. He reached down to pick up my agitated and sexually frustrated self and swept me off to my bedroom.

Bastard knew enough from one night…one orgasm… He already knew my body well enough to know how to tease and push me to my limits. Playing me like an instrument or a maybe even a suspect. Coercing the truth out of me as only Bobby could. By pushing and playing.

Placing me on the bed, he quickly removed his pants and boxers. I mourned for a moment, that I wasn't allowed to unwrap the package myself. Like a tiger pouncing on it's pray, he leapt over me. Kissing my lips so hard, his stubble almost hurt. It was a good kind of hurt though.

I tried to reach down between us. I was more than ready for his entry. I'd waited years for it. But Bobby stopped me. Grabbing both my arms and locking them over my head. Not a word said, his eyes telling me he was in control. He needed to feel in control of something tonight. I shimmied my body down a little and spread myself wide to show I was ready. Bobby continued his death grip on my arms. He licked my nipples again and lowered himself, so I could feel his hardness knocking at my door. Realizing he couldn't gain entry without a little assistance, he released one of his arms, still holding my limbs over my head with a one handed broad grip.

Teasing, he slid inside only about a quarter of the way. I squirmed and threw my head back. He rocked himself there for a few seconds, then withdrew. I snapped my head back in his direction, silently pleading with my eyes for his return.

He smiled. Took a deep breath and reentered me, this time much deeper. I gasped. Bobby studied me to make sure it was a gasp of pleasure and not pain. When I started to bite my lip and roll my hips, he realized I was inviting him to enter all the way.

I was inviting him to dance with me.

And we danced. I let Bobby lead, as I often times did. He slowed and quickened his pace based on his proximity to orgasm. I arched my back and met every thrust. Eventually Bobby let go of my arms and I embraced him. Kissing, licking and sucking any part of his skin within my reach. I too, could read his body rhythms and squeezed my muscles to accommodate his needs.

We locked eyes and I could feel Bobby was so close to his endpoint. The thought of his release caused mine to inch ever closer. I moved my hand off of Bobby and placed it on my sex, so I could apply some pressure to edge myself over. When he realized what I was doing, he pulled my hand out and replaced it with his. Just his touch sent me surging. Then he applied some indirect pressure to my clit and I was gone….

White hot stars flashed inside my eyelids. I lost control of my body as my pelvis bucked and my muscles clenched and spasmed.

"Bobby….oh god…. Bobby, my love." Were the only words I could muster through choked sobs of pleasure.

We locked eyes again and I felt Bobby thrust one last time. His eyes snapped shut and his face became the most blissful I had ever seen it. He grunted, eyes slowly reopening and a smile spread across his lips.

"I love you….so much." I was hoping not to start welling up after he said that. No such luck though. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. The flow of my happiness and relief unobstructed. Bobby brushed his thumbs across my cheeks and looked at my tears like they were made of gold.

We held each other in silence for awhile. I was almost asleep when Bobby finally spoke.

"Don't worry…. I call you from my aunt's…. Everyday. It'll be fine Eames…."

I closed my eyes and prayed he was telling the truth.

*********.**


End file.
